When You Take Me Home
by Greenlies
Summary: Even though he already disapear, he still keeps his promise. Roxas/Olette/Sora


Disclaimer: Not Mine...!

A.N: English is my 2nd language. But I'm sure you'll still understand what I'm trying to say :D

* * *

**When You Take Me Home**

Every time she stepped outside of her school, she always felt empty, "Is it always like this…?" She muttered. "Summer vacation has end and everything is so vague… I can't even remember what happened on my vacation…!" she mumbled while curling the end of her hair with her finger.

"Olette…!" Pence yelled from afar

The brunette girl turned around only to find Hayner was already out of breath cycling his bicycle with Pence on the back seat, "Hey…!" Olette grinned cheerfully, "where are you guys going?"

"We're going back first kay…? Sorry... I'm so freakin' tired" Hayner said while panting, and left her alone. "Be careful on your way!" He yelled to her.

Olette watched them and laughed gently, Hayner must had lost some stupid bet again that's what she thought."I wonder if we ever get any chance to do a bike race again..." she smiled to herself, "but how…? I don't even have any bike…". She looked up at the red sky and its turning purple. "To hell with that… I should go home…" she continued walking.

_**...AIUEO...**_

Olette sighed. She really hated it when she got to walk across the stone bridge, because every single time she did her tears slowly dripped down from her eyes without any warning. Her heart thumping, she was sure she was feeling fine and not being melancholy and all, but still... "Oh shit…" she wiped her tears with her sleeve. It happened again, she remembered something weird like a deja-vu or a memory of her looking at the same view but with faster speed. The breeze had a different feeling too, it should be more breezy than this. "why... Is this happening again...?" She missed everything she never had from the start. She curled her body down and rested her head on her knees.

"Hey Olette…!" Another familiar voice calling her from afar.

"Sora…?" The emerald eyes of hers were exposed wider than usual. Sora was speeding up his bicycle to her way. "Why are you here…?" she stood up as he parked his bike right in front of her.

He smiled goofily, "well… I was looking for you at your school, but your friends said you already went back so…" he rubbed the back of his head with a little tint of pink color stained on his cheeks.

More confusion filled Olette's brain, "but your school is like miles away from mine…!". Olette gasped as she found out that he was drenched in sweat, "Oh... Sora..." she sighed.

"But aren't we always going back home together after school…?" he asked innocently.

"Never…! It never happened…!" Olette was getting more anxious than before, _"_We just met like a week ago, remember…?". She didn't understand it herself. Why was she getting mad at him? She didn't mean it, but she felt like he had spilled salt on her wounds.

That boy was speechless, "oh yeah… That's right…" he said with a blank eyes. "But it doesn't feel like this is the first time… "

"But…" she bit her lower lips.

"Well just hop on…!" Sora grinned as he pulled her hand, "It might be weird but I'm already here…! So I'm still taking you home…! I insist!" his cheerfulness made Olette's heart tore apart even more.

She stood on the back of his bicycle and rested her trembling hands on his shoulder. Oddly enough it felt so familiar to her, his smell, his aura, and his firm figure. Everything she saw and felt was not new to her, "I'm ready…" she gripped Sora's shoulder tighter.

"O.k…! Off we go...!" He cycled in normal speed. "Now..." He smiled as her turned his bike to the left alley.

"How'd you know that...?" Olette eyes widened

"What...?" He asked with a smile.

"you're taking a short cut to my house...!" She was surprised at every turn he took. The way to her house is very complicated it was nearly imposible for anybody to remember the exact road perfectly. And she thought this was his first time taking her home.

"I don't know... I just know it..." He smiled while taking another turn. "You know Olette…? Now I'm really sure this isn't the first time I'm taking you home…"

"You're so weird..." She mumbled, but Sora only laughed cheerfully in return. "But maybe we're on the same boat..." She was started to cry like mad, everything was really weird and strange to her, she didn't understand it either about how she should feel. The way he talked, and the way he acted, it's all very familiar to her, "Because I… I also feel the same way…" she sobbed between her words. everything he did was bringing back the memories she supposedly never had, the moments that she supposedly never experience, but she didn't hate it at all.

"Aaa…! Don't cry…!" Sora took a quick glance at her. She didn't say anything but she was resting her face on his head and surrounded his neck with her arms and kept on crying. Sora's face turned red instantly, "Waa…! Olette! I can't ride my bike if you… Uhmm" he stopped his bike. He held her wrist gently and lean on her, even though it was hurt his inner chest really hard but he didn't want her to let go either. His heart was aching when she touched him but he was actually yearning for that feeling to come. He enjoyed it as much as he was hurting from it.

Maybe it's not really him who missing her…

_**…AIUEO…**_

Olette laid down on her bed, checking the new message on her cellphone, "Sora…" she muttered with a smile. She opened the message.

"_Today is really fun…! Remember to wait for me before you head back tomorrow! |(=^o^)/__. Sora"_

She giggled, "what the heck…?", and decided to reply the message. She waited for him to reply but she was too sleepy to open his recent coming message. She already fell asleep peacefully with her cellphone resting on top of her chest.

_**…AIUEO…**_

"_Hey Olette…! Don't lean on me like that…?" A boy grunted. He was riding a familiar white bike with chess board pattern on it._

_The girl behind him giggled, "Why…? Am I too heavy for you to handle…?" _

"_That's not it you doofus…! I can't concentrate riding this stupid bike if you keep leaning on me…!" that boy still looking straight to the road, trying to sound seriously mad, but he couldn't hide it very well, his face was blushing and she knew it._

"_Aaaa…! How sweet of you…!" She held his shoulder gently and rested her chin on top of his head. His golden spikes was really soft on her skin, she loved how it tickled her face every time she buried her face in his hair._

_That boy was becoming really nervous, he could hear his own heart was pounding endlessly, "Th-the breeze is nice isn't it…?" he changed the topic._

"_Yeah… The sky is beautiful too…" She looked up. It was an amazing view from that bridge you could see the sun was setting down clearly. She stared at the twilight sky with serene. That boy watched her from his bike's mirror, her brown lock was dancing in the air and she was closing her eyes cherishing every second she spent with him. "I hope I could experience this moment every single day…" she whispered to him softly._

_He coughed, it's a fake cough though. He always did that every time he was nervous or trying to tell something embarrassing, "well… You know my schedule is always open for you" and he end it with another fake cough._

_She bowed down and embraced that boy in front of her tightly in her arms, "it's a promise Roxas…!"_

**_And he still keeps his promise._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

A.N: I actually felt really weird when I typed this story... My heart was aching like crazy too... I wonder why?


End file.
